500 years later
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: Set 500 years after Edward leaves Bella. What if Edward left and never came back? What if Victoria turned Bella into a vampire? What if Bella's coven and the Cullen's crossed paths at forks? Read to find out! ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:Forks**

**Bellas POV**

_*flashback* _

_"Where's your precious boyfriend now?" Victoria sneered 'run bella run' Edward shouted at me "he's n-not h-h-here" I stuttered... "Now you'll suffer!" Victoria cried, Victoria tourtured me for 3 hours straight before injecting the smallest dose of venom so she took ages to transform, before I died I thought of the one person I wanted with me, the one person I needed with me, " I love you Edward..." I whispered, then BLACK_

_*end of flashback*_

"KILL ME!" I screamed "somebody kill me please" I whimpered. "I can't do that bells" a familiar husky voice whispered "but I'll wait for you..."

**3days later...**

The pain was stopping, I could hear everything around me, I could smell everything around m- "what it that goddam stinkin smell?" I asked " hahahaha!" Somebody was laughing, AT ME!?

I spun around only to be relieved that it was Jacob, my best friend Jacob! "Aww jake you pong!" A look of hurt,shock,worry crossed across his face "don't jake me you f-f-filthy bloodsucker!" He cried angrily "as the new Alpha I'm going to have to ask you to never enter forks again, or I will not hesitate to kill you!" never in my life had I felt so upset, apart from when ed-NO 'he' left me "you have one day" and with that he nodded curtly and walked away "jake wait!" I cried but he just walked away, I broke into sobs and then the wind blew in my direction, I needed to hunt, but what would I hunt humans or animals?

Then I got it I'd drink human blood but I'd only drink it from the bad humans, that deserved to die...

**500years later...**

I had my own coven now... Well, not mine but I was in a coven that I loved and they knew all about my past; how I died, my likes dislikes, the cullens... And I knew about theirs too.. There is

Maggie- like the mom - power/s = invisibility (garrets mate)

Garret- like the dad- no power (maggies mate)

Kate- big sister- electric shock power (wills mate)

Renesme - little sister - show anyone anything in their mind by touch

Will - big bro -emotions like jasper (Kate's mate)

And then there's me;

Bella swan, or should I say Isabella/bella Marley

" where do you want to move to next?" Garret asked.

"Spain" shouted Renesme - too sunny

"Canada!" I cried - good

"Germany" Kate screamed - very good

"Forks!" Will boomed - oh

"Will!" Maggie cried "you know we can't go there..." She nodded her head sideways towards me

"No, forks is perfect for us. I mean there not gonna be there are they? I say we go!" I inputted

"Ok then" garret decided "let's go to forks!"

**A/N thanks for reading! REVIEW OR ILL SEND JANE AFTER YOU!**

**hahahahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2 shopping

**Chapter 2:**

**AT FORKS... (The day before school)**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Nessie, Bella, lets go shopping!" Kate screamed.  
"YAY!" Nessie cried, she loved shopping.  
"No." I sighed "Only if we can go to the bookstore first"  
Kate and Nessie contemplated "ermm, ok then." They nodded vigorously. "Guys I'm going to need some new shoes for my first day at the hospital, tomorrow" Garret called.  
"Ok!" I shouted up to him, "and buy Maggie some gloves too, for her gardening." Garret shouted as the car engine started...

**Alice's POV**

There she was, the person/ maybe vampire who was going to fix my family, I didn't know exactly who she was because I couldn't see her face...

_*vision*  
Rosalie was laughing, Edward was smiling, Emmet was grinning like a maniac. Then there was a girl, long black hair, alright clothes, if I must say so.  
*vision*_

This girl was the key, the key to a happy family. Ever since bell-"sob" she left, well ever since Edward forced us to leave her nobody had been the same. Emmet stopped cracking jokes, Esme was depressed that she had lost one of her children, jasper had to deal with everyone's emotions and he felt so guilty, like it was all his fault, Edward was... Well lets just say Edward turned... Emo, well he tried to commit suicide several times- and failed and now he just locks himself in his room and never talks to anyone,I am heartbroken at losing myself, Carslile isn't as happy, heck even Rosalie was upset.

I had a feeling that she would be at the mall, so I decided to take Rosalie shopping with me...

**AT THE MALL...**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella, Kate, can you smell that?" Renesme asked. *sniff. Sniff* " smells like some other vamps" Kate said  
'oh my god I'd know that smell anywhere! Lavender! Alice!' "code 1 guys, code 1! I've gotta go!" (Code one means cullens because her coven know about her past.) I shouted. While I was running I whipped out my phone and dialed everyone exept Nessie and Kate "Maggie, Will, Garret CODE 1"

**Alice's POV**

" there's other vampires here" Rosalie said, sniffing the air "and one smells very similar..." Alice sniffed then stiffened, her grin growing wider "It almost smells like... Bella!" She immediately regretted saying her name because Rosalie got upset whenever she was mentioned because she felt so guilty for being mean to her after they attended her funeral... "Sigh" her funeral... "Sorry rose I just miss her so much!"... "Well lets go shopping then!"

**AT THE MARLEY HOUSEHOLD  
Bella's POV**

"Ok you guys we have a code 1. So I can either not go to school or..." I was cut off by Kate who screamed "MAKEOVER!"  
"Yes!" Nessie cried.  
" ok but I get full rein on what I do and do not want."  
"Deal!" They squealed.

**5 hours later...**

Well my makeover was done. Since my hair has grown at least 5 inches I decided to dye it black, my eyes are gold so I don't need contacts, I now wear super designer clothes so that's a big change and I have been sprayed too much with body spray which covers my scent (every person alive or dead has one scent throughout their life, and afterlife). I'm ready to go to school now.

**a/n I thought i should let you know that I have chapter 3 ready so once I get a certain amount of views for theirs chapter (10-20) I will post so hurry up and review!**

**thanks 4 reading **

**luv ya!**

**abbeysalvatore!**

**p.s if anyone Wants to talk about the vampire diaries pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3: school

**Chapter 3 school**

**Bella's POV**

Today's the first day of school and I'm sooo nervous! What if they recognise me? What if they hate me? What if they wanna be my best friends? Ahhhhhh I don't know what to do!

"Come on Bella!" Kate called " we're gonna be late!"

Kate and I were posing as juniors, so was Will. Nessie was posing as a sophomore because she looks younger so... I guess we're going to school, where the Cullen's will be...

"Bye Garret! Bye Maggie!" We called as we got into the car

"Bye guys! Good luck Bella!" They shouted back.

**Alice's POV**

"School,school,school,school!" I screamed bouncing up and down "shut up pixie!" Emmet shouted mimicking My jumping up and down. I can't help it if I get overly exited! "Come on then let's go to school!" I told the others. And with that we left for school.

_EVERYONE'S SCHEDULES..._

_Bella, Edward, Alice._

_1. English. Mathematics. English_

_2. Biology. Biology. Social studies _

_Break. _

_3. PE. Social studies. PE_

_Lunch_

_4. Mathematics. English. Biology_

_5 Social studies. PE. Mathematics_

Kate and Will have the same schedule as Bella!

Emmet and Rosalie are seniors!

Jasper has the same schedule as Alice!

Nessie is a sophomore!

**BELLAS POV**

**Lesson 1 English - Mr Newton (Mikes great great grandson).**

Phew no Cullen's here but I do have Will and Kate with me and we've made a pact to prank/annoy all our teachers. I nodded at them. Lets go.

"Now, word war 2 was on for about 59 days and-"

"Boooo! Everyone knows that world war 2 ran for 135 days dumbass!" I shouted

Everyone gasped. Big deal! Come on! Kate and will were unsuccessfully trying to stifle their laughter

"Miss Marley please report to the principles office!" Oh my god this was getting good I quickly winked at Kate and will before answering...

"No!" More laughter and gasps. God you'd think I'd broke the law LOL!

"NOW!" She shouted at me!

"Oh ok don't get your pink frilly knickers in a twist!" I said before standing up to walk out of the room, when suddenly "Bella nooooo!" Kate screamed throwing herself at me

"Miss Marley and Miss Marley please report to the principles office now!" The teacher cried.

"Ok." We shrugged before leaving.

"Yes!" We laughed then high-fived.

"And upload" will whispered. We gasped and checked our phones, Will had uploaded our outburst onto YouTube! It already had 300 hits! He is dead!

**Meanwhile... (Edwards POV yay!)**

Oh my god Pythagoras' Theorem is so boring! Nobody cares! There are so many more simpler ways to find out how to find out the length of a line a2 + b2 = NOBODY CARES!

I was on YouTube when I saw that face... The face of an angel... Bella... I watched the video... What had happened to her? What happened to her hair? her gold contacts were dissolving and I could of swore I saw red coming through...

I quickly texted Alice and the rest of my family the the news. They were going to be thrilled!

**At the principles office... Bellas POV**

" now what have you girls done?" The principle asked

"Nothing" we both replied sweetly

"Ok well since its your first day and your first time at the office ill let you off, dismissed" we were about to leave when...

**ALICE'S POV**

Oh my god, that girl looks just like Bel- i cant believe they did that and they're vampires too! But that girl looks super similar maybe we crossed paths before...

*vision* They could kill us all I've gotta stop them

"Sir I don't feel well!" I moaned. He stared at me sympathetically before answering "go to the medical room then "ok I nodded my head and ran out of the room towards the principles office.

**Meanwhile (Bella's POV)**

...dismissed." The principle said before turning around she picked up a piece of paper and... " oops paper cut!" She laughed. We hadn't had a meal in days and this lady looked a lot better than the humans we normally fed on...

**Alice's POV**

I'm gonna make it! I kicked down the office door when the girls lunged at the principle. I called Emmet and Jasper and aswell as them my whole family and the other vampires came too.

"Bells, Kat STOP!" They cried. Em grabbed the one with long black hair and Jazz grabbed the one with blonde hair but then she did something and jazz was writhing on the floor! "Electric shock power." Edward whispered. I nodded

**Emmet's POV**

I got the girl with the long black hair and as soon as we locked eyes I recognised her 'Bella?' I mouthed silently to her. She was shocked but she took the time to whisper "don't tell anyone" in my ear. Rose growled because she thought Bella was hitting on me. "I promise" I whispered back. Oh the fun we could have pranking everyone before they found out who she is.

"Let's go home" the small girl with the long brown hair said to her coven. They nodded in agreement "no wait!" I cried "bring the rest of your coven to meet ours!" I secretly winked at Bella. "Ok" she snapped.

**Edwards POV**

oh my god she smells just like her, she looks very similar and I can't read her mind but she can't be because I went to her funeral, they found her body...

Emmet's blocking me so he must know something

OMG! SHOPPING BUDDIES!- Alice

Wow she is so nervous - Jasper

We should kill them! They could expose us! - Rosalie

... - Girl with black hair (Bella)

Code1, code 1, code 1 - girl with brown hair- (Nessie)

Poor B... - Girl with blonde hair (Kate)

**BACK AT THE MARLEY HOUSE HOLD**

**Bella's POV **

"Hey kids back so soon?" Maggie asked. I sighed

"Yeah..." I trailed off. Suddenly Maggie looked concerned "what happened? Was it the Cullen's?" Aw I so lucky to have a family that cares so much about me "yeah and no..." I started. How was I meant to tell her that Kate and I ate the principle? "Well the big one Emmet recognised me but he promised to keep it a secret and-" I was cut of by Will asking me " oh that's what you whispered I thought..."

"Will!" I cried smacking his arm.

"Ow!" He complained

"You deserved it" I said smugly. "So anyway.. ermm Kate and I sorta ate the principle!" I finished quickly

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Maggie screamed

"I-It was an accident she had a massive paper cut and we j-just lost control" Kate stuttered

Maggie smiled kindly "it's ok, you can't help what you are."

Everyone got up to leave "Wait i forgot to tell you something" Bella said "you guys get to meet the Cullen's tonight. They want to see us." Maggie got up and hugged Bella.

"I won't let them hurt my little sister again!" Will cried protectively

2hours later...

Here we were, all dolled up ready to meet the Cullen's (again). There was a five minute drive there- silence

And when we got there there were a few gasps and then Emmet threw himself at me and gave me one of his bear hugs "helloooooo!" He boomed

"Bella?" Edward asked...

**a/n I won't be able to post all week because I'm goistandon outdoor education centre with school! So anyway review.**

**inportant! There's more story!**

Edward recognised Bella at the end because Alice had a vision that it was Bella so she was excited and Emmet was so exited he forgot Edward would know and Edward naturally being a mind reader could read their minds and Alice told Jasper and Emmet told Rosalie so yeah...


End file.
